Sol de medianoche (Dark InoNaruto)
by Dante The Druid
Summary: El tiempo plaga de recuerdos. Lo que la gente teme de la muerte es no sentir nada después de que ella pase. En un mundo desolado un heroe de esperanza conocerá que nunca podra escapar a su negro destino. Nunca te burles del miedo, que el siempre te observa muchas veces en formas inusitadas.


**Aclaración**: Aquí os presento un Oneshot, buenas noches almas viajeras del tiempo...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump, este Oneshot es de mi autoria y fue hecho sin fines de lucro solo para su deleite...

Di no al plagio...

**Advertencias:**

Hiatus temporal.

Temas sugestivos y horror.

Ligero OoC.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

Genero:

Romance/Horror/misterio/supernatural.

Prefiero no existir a ser devorado por el olvido del tiempo, que nunca hablen ni piensen en mi para no ser un simple recuerdo. Lo que la gente teme de la muerte es no sentir nada después de que ella pase. Prefiero no existir a ser devorado por el olvido del tiempo, que nunca hablen ni piensen en mi para no ser un simple recuerdo. Nunca te burles de la muerte, que ella siempre te observa por detrás sintiendo el frío de su aliento en tu oído. – Anonimo…

**Sol de medianoche**

Hoy no estaba de muy buen humor, se había levantado de un genio terrible a pesar de haber transcurrido dos años desde la que fue conocida como la gran cuarta guerra shinobi. El joven rubio sentía que no podía más, tenía que marcharse en pocos días y la cantidad de papeleo gracias a su nuevo puesto de anbu dificultaban su empeño, definitivamente alejado de todo podría sanar su ya maltrecha mente, pero él sabía que todo aquel lioso tramite estaba tomado más tiempo de lo esperado, el consejo no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

El mundo le reconocía como el héroe que frustro los siniestros planes de Madara Uchiha y su ilusión infinita, un candidato potencial a Hokage, sin embargo aquello ya no significaba nada para él, tantas muertes y dolor habían terminado por doblegarlo, se sentía demasiado fatigado como cansado, dejaba la aldea para tomar las riendas de su propio camino. No le había dado la gana buscarla para despedirse de ella, sin embargo sintió remordimientos por no darle el adiós a la última de sus antiguos amigos que quedaba con vida.

Ellos dos eran los únicos de aquella antigua generación dorada que quedaban con vida y la verdad el joven rubio, a pesar de ello ya se había hartado de todo. Sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta, su mente se lo recriminaba, dentro de si sabia que ya era el momento para comenzar de nuevo, alejarse de una vez y para siempre de aquella vida que solo le había otorgado más perdidas que ganancias.

Sin embargo esa mañana había llegado un mensaje urgente para él, ¡Ella quería verlo! Al tomar entre sus manos el pequeño sobre que despedía ese sutil pero único aroma a flores que podía percibir en su dorado cabello, lo supo. Abrió el sobre con rapidez y leyó con atención cada una de las palabras que había escritas en la nota y su humor cambió.

Le invitaba a pasar la tarde con ella, no podía creerlo. Después de tantas veces que en el pasado había sido despreciado tanto por ella como por su fallecida mejor amiga aquella y compañera de equipo, la inesperada invitación le tomo desprevenido ya que no era su estilo, todas las ocasiones en las cuales se había rehusado a conversar con él, a cenar un tazón de ramen. En el pasado había sido el blanco de sistemáticos rechazos haciéndolo el hazmerreír de todos, de una de aquellas personas ahora llenas de hipocresía que mostraban una sonrisa falsa frente a él confiando que aun conservase su naturaleza ingenua.

– Que torpes. - **pensó para si con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.**

Había abandonado muchos malos hábitos como la extrema adicción al suculento preparado oriental, trataba de no decir tonterías o frases fuera de lugar, frases que limitaba mientras se encontrara cerca tras acercase a ella, él sabía algo dentro de sí, debía ser el mismo.

Había entrado al cuerpo anbu haciéndose cargo de todo un escuadrón. ¡Por los Dioses! Hasta podría decirse que se estaba convirtiendo en el clon de su padre. Un hombre de bien que se perdía en el deber y honor para ser siempre visto como un simple recuerdo.

– Pero la muy… tonta no nota nada de ello, sólo tiene ojos para el trabajo. - **pensó para si con ligero disgusto observando la carta.**

Naruto se vistió con esmero especial, eligió el traje jounin el cual irónicamente le hacía verse de mayor edad, era una copia exacta del legendario Minato Namikaze excepto por el mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo derecho, se afeitó con parsimonia, escogió unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos los cuales estaban equipados con metal en los nudillos, un mero detalle.

Se irguió frente al espejo y se dio una mirada de aprobación ante su gallarda figura, no cabía duda, si ella no lo veía de una vez por todas como el atractivo hombre que era, la mandaría al demonio de una vez por todas.

A gran velocidad se movilizo por los tejados en camino hacia su cita. A pesar de ser octubre la tarde era agradable y el camino estaba rodeado de árboles dorados, las personas le sonreían con amabilidad, atrás habían quedado las miradas de desprecio. El rubio suspiró nervioso, era ahora o nunca.

Ella había cambiado mucho, era increíble cuánto. Al morir lo que quedaba del equipo 10 junto a sus padres, ella cambió. Tal vez el contacto tan cercano con la muerte de sus seres amados le había cambiado por dentro. Así que había dejado el trabajo en el hospital atendiendo enfermos y se había acercado a profundas investigaciones de las cuales el desconocía, investigaciones relacionadas con las antiguas formas de elaboración de marionetas ninja, para sorpresa de todos los que la conocían, había pedido su transferencia al anfiteatro del hospital la cual era una zona aislada. Ella se había concentrado en el estudio. Shizune le otorgo la materia prima ingenuamente, los aceites, venenos y los minerales que hacían posible la conservación incorruptible de aquellos que ya se habían ido.

Se había convertido en una verdadera maestra en la materia superando en medicina a la misma Tsunade Senju, tanto que había desarrollado sus propios métodos y procedimientos de tratamiento. Naruto sentía mucho cariño por ella, hacía cualquier cosa por ella y la apoyaba inclusive en esta nueva excentricidad.

Shizune había solicitado su traslado tras estar comprometida con un shinobi de Amegakure, era un hombre agradable, y con un gran sentido del humor. La afable mujer de cabello negro de un día para otro se fue y no volvió.

– ¡Algo demasiado extraño en ella, que le habrá pasado! – **pensó en voz alta el blondo tras pensar en la intempestiva partida de la mayor observando que tan cerca se encontraba de su destino.**

Naruto sonreía discretamente ante la idea de pasar una tarde con la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan nervioso y su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El camino le parecía tan largo… tan largo que se estaba impacientando.

En ese momento lamentó el no tener un hermano, o una hermana con el cuál compartir la alegría que le embargaba y parecía salírsele por los poros. Hasta le parecía que podría compartir esta complicidad con su prima Karin, tenía tanto tiempo que no le veía, se marchó repentinamente sin decirle nada a nadie.

Naruto llegó a lo que otrora fuera la floristería Yamanaka, había sido remodelada a petición de Ino, él mismo se había encargado de ello.

Ella había conservado el hogar y lo había convertido en su casa de fin de semana, se recluía ahí días enteros. Tal vez recordando, ella había tomado un año sabático pues a la fecha no había regresado al hospital, aquello intrigaba al joven Uzumaki.

El joven de ojos zafiro llegó al portal, ella le esperaba en la puerta enfundada en un ligero y vaporoso vestido que dejaba ver sus formas veladas bajo la tela.

– ¡Hola Naruto! –** Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que nunca había usado para el blondo haciéndole sentirse extrañado.**

– Hey, hola Ino. – **saludó el blondo en tono animado inclinándose en una reverencia para erguirse rápidamente y dejar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia la cuál giró un poco adrede para recibir el beso en la comisura de sus delicados labios.**

Naruto la miró sorprendido, ella simplemente le tomó del brazo para caminar lenta y silenciosamente hacia el interior del edificio.

La sala estaba remodelada y decorada con un gusto sobrio, tomó asiento en una silla sofá y ella se sentó junto a él tan cerca como nunca antes haciéndole sentir nervioso en demasía.

– Me alegra mucho que hayais aceptado venir - **dijo la joven observándole con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.**

– Jeje, no hay problema. - **respondió el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki en tono dubitativo.**

Naruto trataba de llevar el hilo de la conversación pues la hermosa kunoichi rubia hablaba sin parar, en aquel detalle no había cambiado, siempre se mostraba jovial, conversaba de una cosa y de otra. Ella que siempre había sido hasta grosera y déspota, tan despectiva, ahora era un manojo de palabras agradables que salían a borbotones de sus delicados labios rosados.

– Este, Ino… - **trató de decir el chico de cabellera rubia atrayendo su atención observándole expectante**

– Ino, vengo a despedirme… - **murmuró en un susurro observando el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo.**

La joven guardó silencio estupefacta, le observo clavando sus ojos azules claro en las pupilas azul cielo del joven que brillaban a causa de los rayos del crepúsculo con peculiar intensidad.

– ¿Te… te vas? – **Dijo la joven en un susurro con un tono de voz casi irreconocible.**

Naruto se sintió de repente intimidado ante la mirada que la chica le daba, parecía que los ojos azul claro le taladraran atravesándolo por completo, hasta podría decir que el arco de las cejas de Ino había cambiado dando a la mirada una expresión extraña.

El día estaba acabando de morir en el exterior, iluminando el pálido rostro de la chica en carmesí, delineando sus finas facciones.

– Este, si... – **dijo tímidamente para respirar hondo y observarle con determinación y tristeza** – quiero comenzar de nuevo - **musitó suspirando tomando una pausa para formular adecuadamente sus palabras...**

– Nada me detiene aquí, Tsunade, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Ero-sennin, todos se han ido, Shizune y Karin han hecho ya su vida y yo. - **remarcó reuniendo el valor necesario para pronunciarse.**

– ¡¿Y Tú?! – **increpó la joven rubia con expresión indescifrable.**

– ¡Yo… no soporto más! - **pronunció en una exclamación el de ojos zafiro para bajar el tono de su voz y observarle.**

– Ni siquiera he podido… Ino, yo sentia algo, Yo... ¡Olvída lo que os dije ttebayo! -** Soltó Naruto pronunciado sus palabras de golpe hecho un manojo de nervios, aquella expresión Ino la comprendió adquiriendo un semblante enrarecido.**

Ino sonrió de una manera que le erizó la piel al joven blondo, era una sonrisa extraña, antinatural, no parecía ella.

Naruto se revolvió incómodo en la silla, de pronto le pareció que la bella joven junto a él era alguien totalmente desconocida.

Ino se levantó del sillón y sirvió una tasa de té que le ofreció a Naruto junto con algunos pastelillos dispuestos en una charola. Ella misma se sirvió una tasa y tomó asiento frente él observándole de manera extraña. Acercó la tasa a sus rosados labios y tomó un sorbo de la aromática infusión sin apartar los ojos del rostro del héroe de konoha. Él tomó también un sorbo y tomó un pastelillo de la fuente nerviosamente. Ella termino su tasa y se levantó nuevamente mirando por la ventana el ocaso dándole la espalda a Naruto.

El chico terminó su té y otros tres pastelillos. La Kunoichi escuchó el sonido de la bandeja cuando la tasa descansó por fin en su superficie.

– ¿Y si os dijera… que no permitiré que os vayas? – **dijo ella con voz ronca, aun dándole la espalda al Jinchuriki.**

Naruto se levantó tratando de entender lo que escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que una onda de calor subía por su cuerpo encendiendo sus mejillas y haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Él no le contestó, ella giró sobre sí misma y él la miró sonreír, con las pupilas azul turquesa dilatadas, con una pequeña sonrisa que le pareció más tétrica que la oscuridad misma. Naruto se percató que sus manos y su frente estaban empapadas en sudor, las manos comenzaban a hormiguearle. Se sintió mareado, por un momento le pareció que caería en un pozo profundo y oscuro, sus piernas no le respondían. Se enjugó el rostro con su mano.

Sentía una increíble sensación de asfixia repentina.

– ¡Necesito aire! - **Pensó con una gran sensación de malestar. **

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana que no pudo abrir.

Naruto se desplomó en el suelo, el rostro sonriente de Ino iba y venía de manera intermitente, de pronto sintió un extraño sabor en su boca, los pastelillos le perfumaban por dentro. El rostro pálido y la rubia cabellera iba y venía riendo cada vez más fuerte, se talló los ojos tratando de enfocar todo le daba vueltas tratando de reunir fuerzas, no podía enfocarse, no podía contactar a Kurama, sentía como si tuviese un torbellino a su alrededor. Un torbellino de colores, de cabellos rubios, sonrisas y labios rosados.

Escuchó un ligero tintineo, una respiración entrecortada, un rostro perfecto y cincelado tan cerca de él, casi pudo sentir la humedad de aquellos suaves labios, una cálida lengua invadir su boca. Todas esas imágenes iban y venían rodeadas de niebla oscura.

– Naruto. – **Escuchaba entre risas aquella frase el rubio, la angustia aumentaba en su interior a demasía.**

Escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez siendo pronunciado de manera posesiva a través de esa suave voz, la cual se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápida, como un escupido a borbotones que llenaban sus oídos como un zumbido que le confundía.

Reunió todo su coraje y fuerza tratando de ponerse en pie.

– ¡El era Naruto Uzumaki!, ¡No podía rendirse así! - **pensó para si intentando reunir fuerzas para ponerse en pie.**

Como pudo se levantó dirigiendose a una puerta que abrió de golpe, trató de llenar sus pulmones con aire fresco. La brisa fria parecia ayudarle a reanimarse para poder huir.

Caminó tambaleándose por el sendero que salía desde la puerta principal. Sus torpes pasos le alejaban cada vez mas de la salida, una sombra le seguía de cerca, podía escuchar leves pasos tras de él. Naruto avanzaba apretando los dientes desesperado tratando de encontrar una forma de escape, pero la sombra asechante estaba a su espalda, volteó el rostro y la vio caminando tras de él con esa hermosa sonrisa inocente… esa sonrisa que en ese momento le llenaba de angustia.

Llegó a una puerta que abrió torpemente de un manotazo y entró, el aire se tornó nuevamente espeso, pero había algo diferente en la atmosfera, era nauseabunda, el aroma pútrido y dulzón se confundía con lo que parecían extraños perfumes y formol.

Naruto apretó los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó de espaldas sin perder de vista la puerta.

Vio la sombra que le seguía detenerse en la puerta, distinguió esos ojos azul turqueza entre las sombras y caminó hacia atrás. Tropezó con algo y cayó al piso duramente. Trató de ponerse de pie apoyandose de lo que pudo hasta sentir una superficie dura bajo una blanca tela. Se levantó y miró a todos lados con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas al distinguir las siluetas oscuras sentadas a su alrededor.

Ahí estaban todos ellos, sentados, mirándolo desde las cuencas vacías en sus rostros...

– ¡Todos ellos! ¡Están todos, que es esto! -** Pensó con terror intentando levantarse para abandonar aquella habitación.**

Vio el cabello azabache de una joven mujer, el cuerpo robusto de un joven castaño casi de su edad, el perfil perfecto de una chica con cabello castaño que él podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, el cabello rojo como el fuego de su prima junto a un hombre con cabellera blanca y larga, de aspecto mayor observando con sus orbes azabaches carentes de vida.

– ¡Mamá! - **exclamó ahogadamente.**

Naruto gritó horrorizado al descubrir la última silueta de una mujer pelirroja observándole con sus cuencas vacías.

Cayó al suelo desesperado intentando levantarse a duras penas sin lograrlo, el aire fétido entraba a sus pulmones, hasta su sangre misma, llenándolo de podredumbre. La sintió cerca de él, unas delgadas manos sostuvieron su rostro perlado en sudor y sin dejar de sonreírle le dijo en tono tenebroso.

– ¡Tú no te irás, ellos nos abandonaron! ellos también trataron de dejarnos, y he los aquí, ¡Tú no te irás! ¡Tú te quedarás conmigo por siempre, eres mío, me perteneces! – **dijo en un susurro posesivo como mortal la joven voz escalofriante.**

– Yo… – **balbuceó el muchacho de orbes azules.**

– Tendremos todo el tiempo para yo amarte... – **le susurró al oído la rubia.**

– ¡Alejate de mi maldita loca, tu no eres Ino! - **exclamó hiperventilado el blondo.**

Naruto tratando de sacudirse del agarre de la rubia con pavor, se arrastró para atrás fuera de su alcance, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, eso era una pesadilla, sentía que se estaba hundiendo en un poso oscuro, y de pronto entre estertores pudo distinguir con terror como cuatro sombras que se acercaban a espaldas de la rubia se mantenían en silencio y erguidas.

Ella puso su índice sobre los labios de Naruto para besarle de manera posesiva mientras que este desfallecía frente a ella perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

– Shhh, soy yo. – **le dijo Ino con una sonrisa tierna.**

– Pero debeis guardar silencio. Que con tanto ruido… podreís despertarlos... – **dijo serenamente la joven rubia mientras en sol terminaba de ocultarse dando paso a las sombras de la noche.**


End file.
